The 5 Times Hamilton Fell In Love and The One Time Ian Called Him Out
by Athens Eternal Maiden
Summary: .:HAMIAN:. Hamilton Holt knew he was in love with Ian five times. It just took Ian six to tell him he knew. YAOI, SLASH, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! [First Fic For the Slash Monster Challenge]


**The 5 Times ****Hamilton**** Fell In Love and The 1 Time Ian Called Him Out On It**

**A/N: For Paige Bilthar, my HamIan muse, who's fics you should read, like, now. ****NOW****….. or, after you read this one is good too.**

* * *

**_1_**

As the first chapter of puberty opened, hormonal lust began coursing through Hamilton's veins, among other unwanted hormones, and all but took over Hamilton's brain. At thirteen, he fell in love for the first time.

They say that you always want what you can't have. This rang true with Hamilton, for, his first love was unattainable on many levels.

Ian Kabra was superior to Hamilton in class, looks, brains and many other departments. They were from rival branches- Lucian and Tomas. To boot, Ian was almost the most heterosexual person he knew, with girls falling at his feet, so, all other things aside, he was out of the question.

But, Hamilton loved the bratty Brit (the twelve) all the same.

* * *

**_2_**

After spending almost an entire year away from Ian, Hamilton had had time to clear his head. He was over Ian; it was just a stupid puberty thing.

Or, so he'd thought.

When they went to Grace's next reunion, he'd found out just how wrong he was. He'd strode in confidentially, just a few paces in front of his family. But, when he Ian, he stopped dead in his tracks. The thirteen year-old stood in the center of the room, talking to his demonic sister, with his back to Hamilton, wearing what the Tomas considered to be the most scandalizing ass-grabbing pair of pants he'd seen in his entire life.

Hamilton immediately thanked God he was wearing pants that were _not _as tight.

* * *

**_3_**

By the time Grace's Christmas party rolled around, Hamilton had come to terms with the fact that he was totally smitten with Ian Kabra. There was simply nothing he could do about that.

So, when Grace seated the two next to each other at the dinner, he really didn't have any objections. That is, until they began eating. Simultaneously, the two both picked up their forks and their hands brushed briefly. Ian acted as if he thought nothing of it, but, Hamilton froze. In all the observations he'd made, all the things he'd found out about Ian, he had never thought once about the fact that the Brit was left handed.

Forcing himself to stay calm, he switched hands, and spent the rest of the meal nearly dropping every bite of food he picked up.

Thus began Hamilton Holt's quest to become ambidextrous.

* * *

**_4_**

Reunion time came around once again, and Hamilton was anxious to see Ian. This year, he was going to tell him how he felt, he decided. He'd started counting down and preparing months early, as he would for any sport. After all, love was a war, and nobody knew how to win like a Holt.

But, when he entered the Cahill manor and saw Ian standing there, his gusto fell away, and he was left feeling insignificant and powerless. All his suave pick-ups left him, and, he was speechless. Quietly slipping away from his family, he headed to the coat room, closing the door quickly.

Finding Ian's jacket (which wasn't hard) he slipped the lilac-tinted rose he's planned to deliver to him into the pocket, and left.

**_5_**

Hamilton knew that Grace's funeral would be the last time he could see Ian before they became true enemies. Her will reading, to him, would be a declaration of war. No matter what, family came first, even if that meant hurting the only person he every loved.

So, with a hard heart, Hamilton stood stoically as the preacher spoke, trying his hardest not to steal a glance at the fourteen year old Lucian.

Yes, Lucian, that was how he would think of him; as a slimy, dirty, cheating Lucian. He was evil. He was the enemy.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't put such a filthy name to the angelic face he'd loved for three years.

* * *

**_+ 1_**

The hunt was over. Finally, Hamilton could relax and breath free knowing that the war was over.

Apparently, though, Ian Kabra had _other_ plans for him. As the others were loading into their vessels, he pulled Hamilton aside.

"What do you want Ka-" before he could even finish, the younger boy's lips were upon his, making Hamilton freeze. A wave of emotions rushed over him- happiness, shock, fear, but most of all, love. Finally, he knew his feelings were returned. He began to kiss back, with a passion.

When they had to part for breath, their eyes met and Hamilton grinned. "Do you really-"

"Are you _really_ going to ask," Ian scoffed. "After _that? _Of course I do, you twit!"

"How did you know that I-"

"Elementary, my dear Dolt," Ian said. "Purple."

"So do you want to-"

"Yes, yes I do."

And this was the end of Hamilton Holt's secrets, and the beginning of relationship that flourished for decades to come.


End file.
